villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Avalon II - Rise of The Misery-Flight
Prologue The scene began in complete darkness with only voices: "Mother..?" "..." "Mother..? Speak to me!" "...." "Who did this to you? Please, tell me!" "...." "MOTHER!" ++++++++++ The darkness was suddenly shattered as a loud scream filled the air, a pair of draconic eyes bursting open as a young Twilight-Dragon panted for breath - clutching his head as he regained his senes, having awoken from a nightmare. "Whoa.. not cool.. not cool at all.." the young dragon said quietly, rubbing at his eyes before looking around - his tail twitching as a sign of remaining nerves. The dragon got to his feet, walking on his two hindlegs in a more humanoid fashion than his elders, making his way out of the small cavern he had been resting within and looking out at the vast wilderness before him - the sun just beginning to rise and casting the world into twilight. The dragon afforded a smile as he gazed upon the wilderness and spread his wings out as if preparing to take flight - only to stop as he heard crying from nearby. "What the..?" the dragon blinked, heading over a few rocks before he found the source of the crying - an abandoned infant laying amidst said rocks with only a tattered blanket to keep it warm. The dragon looked around for signs of anyone nearby but soon realized there were none, the infant still crying. "Huh?" the dragon said, going onto all fours and sniffing at the infant - nudging it several times with his snout before cautiously reaching a clawed hand out to try and touch the infant. However just as he was about to make contact a dark shadow manifested nearby and the dragon found himself hit with great force, tumbling back and staring in horror at the creature before him: "Kaosa! NO!". The dragon leapt to his feet and ran towards the infant, yet it was too late, the figure snatched the infant in her claws and flew high into the air - the elder-dragon easily overpowering the younger one as she disappeared into the distance. Chapter 1 Several years went by and the same dragon now sat alone in a great library, surrounded by books that lay scattered across the floor - his appearance still youthful and his attention focused on finding something amidst the multitude of text before him. "Alchemy.. Astrology.. Botany.. Chemisty.. Demonology.. ugh.. come on!" the dragon said, tossing several book away as he flicked through the pages rapidly. "History.. Biology.. Society.. Fashion.. nope, nope, nope.." the dragon continued, throwing more books away. "AH HA!" the dragon said as he finally found what he was looking for, a dark red book with a rose symbol on the front. The dragon went to open the book only to find it had an ornate lock on it - shrugging he simply used one of his claws to break the lock and flipped the book open: "We barely even knew each other, you and I.. yet we grew so close.. closer than I had wanted.. I hate you.. because you remind me of someone I once knew.. yet it is because I hate you that I love you.. truth is, Inferno, there is an enemy greater than the Hatter.. greater than Equinox or Ebonscale.. oh, don't worry... I know about Ebonscale.. most everyone does.. we are your friends Pendragon, even if you don't know it.. we know these things.. the enemy we face is all around us.. within our very soul.." The dragon kept reading until he neared the end of the sentence, then something strange began to occur - the text on the page became like a blur and his head began to spin, after a few moments the text seemed to change and a pair of burning yellow eyes manifested in the book: "Hello Murk" ++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Murk yelled out, suddenly awakening in the library with books scattered around himself - a few guards giving him a strange look as the dragon looked around and blinked a few times. "..not again.." Murk said, sighing slightly as he went back to searching amidst the books. As Murk continued to rummage through the library an obnoxious sound filled the air as a brightly colored figure entered the room, beating a drum and tamborine while yelling out: "Hear Ye! Hear Ye! The Royal Feast is about to begin! Come One! Come All! To The Royal Feast!". Murk just stared at the figure as he departed, a few guards looking sorely tempted to trip the figure up as the obnoxious sound of beating drums and tamborines echoed across the halls alongside his yelling. "..I hate clowns.." Murk said, shaking his head as he once again got to his feet and began to pad out into the main hallway. The Royal Feast was a bi-annual event held to honor those who fought and died in Avalon's great wars, it was one of the few times outside races were free to roam the Royal Castle without suspicion and guests were treated to food, entertainment and other symbols of hope and forgiveness. Murk enjoyed the Royal Feast as it was one of the few times he had the opportunity to catch up with old friends, many of which had been moved around the Multiverse due to varied conflicts or complications. Upon entering the Feast however Murk soon realized finding said friends would not be as easy as he first thought, the room absolutely packed with all manner of guests ranging from the large and boisterous to the small and timid. "..Oh boy.." Murk commented as he braved the crowds and headed into the room. (ooc: the story is now open for editting) Sitting at one of the tables was a tall Valkyrie, his glowing skin largely covered under shining armor and a distinctive sword resembling a stylised Chinese Dragon marked him as Thor, once an enemy of the Pendragons who had grown into a hero in his own right - having earned a unique place in the chronicles of Avalon as a lone wanderer who (if rumors are to be believed) was one of the few individuals Inferno came to when he planned to conquer Avalon: Thor had refused to aid in this conflict but did little to stop it either, such was the silent yet strong bond the two had made ever since childhood adversity was broken during the events of "King of Kings". Dancing on thin air above the heads of the crowd was a Nebula, the ever exciteable wisp girl, sporting copious amounts of paraphanelia from the celebration, from necklaces to tiaras to wristbands. Laughing with glee, she pranced effortlessly on air, spinning with clumsy grace. Beneath her was Ruichi, trying his best to use his short stature to hide in the crowds. Murk watched the crowd as he made his way over to a vacant seat, sitting down and looking around as he began to flex his claws slightly as he distractedly counted his fingers - if only to try and block out his growing nerves. As Nebula danced on thin air she suddenly found herself approached by a male Pegacorn dressed in light leather-armor, the figure having literally flown across the room - much to the bane of several guests who were sent flying as a result: "..so it is true.. they even got Wisps at this party.. too cool.. man.. those guards tried to tell me I was at the wrong castle, almost like they didn't want me to come or something.. anyway, my name's Vance, what's your name?". Nebula's eyes sparkled with glee at the prospect of making a new friend, and began to speak in a voice as rapid as machine-gun fire: "Hi! My-name's-Nebula-and-you are-my-new-friend-oh-how-I-love-making-new-friends-just-as-much-as-I-love-chocolate-cake! Do-you-like-chocolate-cake? I-love-chocolate-cake-because-you-can-throw-it-at-people-and-it's-delicious!" Vance stares at Nebula for a moment, then blinks - "..yeah... well that's nice.. HEY!" - he suddenly spots Ruichi and flies down "..you look kind of short, you must be one of the Mountain Dwarves right? man.. you need to work out more.. kind of skinny for a Dwarf.. though I see you're working on the beard..". Ruichi stared blankly back, without a response. Murk observes this and disappears under the table, suddenly popping up between Ruichi and Vance as he attempts to guide the Pegacorn away "H-hey! Vance my man! Long time no see! He-he.. yeah.. let's talk dinner!". "Dinner?" Nebula asked aloud. "I LOVE dinner! What's for dinner? Ooh! I hope they have chocolate cake!" With that, she darted away, flying above the crowds. Category:Story Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Queen-Misery Category:Book III